The Video Archives: Volume XXXV 2003-2004
The Video Archives: Volume XXXV 2003-2004 is an unofficial Duran Duran 22-track compilation DVD, released by Blitz Productions Ltd. About the DVD The DVD is a collection of Duran Duran live performances and media appearances, compiled from TV broadcasts between 2003 and 2004. The compilation begins with footage from Duran Duran's first US show since the 1980s to feature the original band members, held at The Roxy in Los Angeles on 15 July 2003. Also featured are recordings from Fashion Rocks, an event which featured seventeen designers presented to live musical performances by acts that included Björk, Grace Jones and Duran Duran. Track listing 01. Extra 7/16/03: *Two recordings featuring Duran Duran during photo session outside The Roxy, Los Angeles and then report about DD at The Roxy for the first time in 25 years. Interviews with Mark McGrath of Sugar Ray, Gwen Stefani of No Doubt and Christina Applegate. Interview with entire original line-up of DD first up Nick Rhodes, John Taylor and off camera comments from Andy Taylor. Footage of "Hungry Like The Wolf". 02. Access Hollywood 7/16/03: *Recording featuring Duran Duran at The Roxy and event report. Interviews with Christina Applegate, Mark McGrath of Sugar Ray, Gwen Stefani of No Doubt. Interview with entire original line-up of DD, first up Roger Taylor, Andy Taylor, Nick discusses Michael Jackson desire to work with DD in the 80’s and Simon discusses the Drum'' tragedy. Footage of "Planet Earth".'' 03. The 2003 MTV Video Music Awards Pre Show 8/28/03: *Interview with Duran Duran on the red carpet. 04. The 2003 MTV Video Music Awards 8/28/03: *Opening, two shots of DD in the audience, two different recordings about DD presenting award during the show. DD present “Best Dance Award” with Kelly Osbourne and Avril D. and Kelly surprises DD with an unexpected “Lifetime Achievement Award”. 05. The 2003 MTV Video Music Awards Post Show 8/28/03: *Interview with Duran Duran reacting to the award. 06. NY1 News Report (Local NYC Network broadcasted in NYC) 8/29/03: *Report of DD winning the “Lifetime Achievement Award” and exclusive backstage comments from Simon. 07. Access Hollywood 8/29/03: *“MTV After Parties” brief scene with Simon, Andy and Roger 08. VH1 50 Greatest LP Covers 9/20/03: *Profile on DD and Rio including footage of Nick Rhodes originally shot for Behind The Music: Duran Duran in March 1998 then Nick comments on Andy Warhol’s cover art for The Velvet Underground shot at a latter time circa 2001 09. Japanese Electronic Press Kit 07/03: *This is a rare press kit profiling the first two weeks in July for Duran Duran as they debut there reunion live on tour in Japan. Footage includes Japanese press conference promoting the live dates, fans meeting DD, rehearsal and live recordings, visual clips from radio interviews, DD traveling by train. Some of this footage was used in the Access Hollywood segment listed above. 10. VH1 Goes Inside 10/17/03: *In-depth look behind the scenes of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Opening and interview with Nick Rhodes as he discusses the love the characters have for music. 11. E News Live Weekend Edition 10/17/03: *Duran Duran invited to the Prince's Trust Annual Benefit Gala. Visual of all band members outside. Nick Rhodes is interviewed and Duran Duran perform "Girls on Film" 12. The 2003 Prince’s Trust Annual Benefit Gala 'Fashion Rocks' 10/29/03: *Opening of Fashion Rocks with visual of DD outside, introduction and DD live with "Girls on Film" whilst fashions of Donna Karen are modeled. David Bowie finishes the show with "Fashion". 13. VH1 True Spin 11/09/03: *Interview with Nick, John and Roger about the myths surrounding Rio. 14. Bravo’s Queer Eye For The Straight Guy 03/23/04: *The 'Preparation' segment includes for the first time on US television the version of DD’s "Sunrise" as it appears on the soundtrack for the Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. 15. Bravo’s Queer Eye For The Straight Guy 03/23/04: *Commercial for soundtrack (10 seconds: version 2) 16. Good Morning America 10/12/04: *DD recording opening, visual of fans lining up outside studio for live performance later in the program. This is a historic appearance, the first time on national USA TV that Duran Duran perform as the original line-up after 20 years. They begin with "Hungry Like The Wolf" followed by an interview with Simon Le Bon then "Sunrise" (live) and "Girls on Film" (live). Closing segment with hosts and Duran Duran closing the show. 17. Live with Regis And Kelly 10/13/04: *Recording of DD 1, opening, recording of DD 2 with Regis showing CD cover and Kelly singing DD hits, Duran Duran perform "Sunrise", inteview with band & "Hungry Like The Wolf". 18. VH1’s Best Week Ever 10/15/04: *DD are profiled about new single 19. The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 10/19/04: *Opening, DD perform "Sunrise" and closing segment with DD 20. The Ellen DeGeneres Show 10/21/04: *Opening, DD perform "Sunrise" and "Hungry Like The Wolf", closing segment with DD. 21. Last Call with Carson Daly 10/22/04: *Opening, Sean Combs comments on working with sample of "Notorious". DD perform "Sunrise" and Interviewed. 22. The Late Late Show 10/26/04: *Opening, "Sunrise", “coming up” teaser and "Girls on Film". Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Andy Taylor - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Unofficial Duran Duran videos and DVDs